Elzed's Chrismukkah Story
by xerus
Summary: This is for Elzed. I'm too freaking stupid to figure out how to post it over on LJ. It's a one shot written for her challenge. I tried to play in the shallow end but I kept sinking....


I wrote this as my contribution for the "Chrismukkah" challenge. I probably should have read the fine print first since our beloved Elzed is frolicking in the shallow end and wanted Porn,dammit!Porn. I tried. _Hangs head in shame_ I can't write porn. Hell, I can't even make jello properly. You want a 7 layer "Dobos Torte"? No problem. A 5 layer "Chocolate Carmel Hazelnut Damnation" Cake? Easy-peasy. Don't ask me to make jello, unless you want to suck it up with a straw. Write porn again? Hell no…

Oh shit, I don't even have a title for this.

Social gatherings at Casa Cohen meant mandatory attendance from family members and semi-formal attire. After the initial meet and greet and forced small talk, Ryan would make his escape. There was an unspoken agreement between him and Kirsten. Once the niceties were finished, he was allowed to leave. Not that the socially elite of Newport noticed his absence. By the time Ryan slipped away, the gossip mongers had turned on someone else. As much as it hurt Kirsten to hear the snide comments and remarks about a boy she now claimed as her son, she refused to allow him to hide from his new life. Usually an icy smile and a sweetly stated derisive comment sent in the direction of the "married to a nouveau-riche dot com millionaire, silicone enhanced, botox injected liposuctioned trophy wife" stopped the verbal assault. At least until Kirsten was out of earshot.

Kirsten hated these parties as much as her boys did. Unfortunately this was the cost of doing business in Newport. Seth tolerated them because they tended to impress the girl he was dating at the time. Sandy endured them because he could hit up the wealthy of Orange County for a sizable donation to the Legal Aid Clinic he devoted his spare time to. And Ryan...? He would count the minutes until he could fade into the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan finished the last of his beer as he watched the waves roll into the shore. The "seven and seven's" he consumed at the party coupled with the beers he drank at the beach ensured the need for Tylenol in the morning. He didn't like being drunk. It reminded him too much of where he came from… of what he had lived with.

He really hated the holidays. As much as he wanted to leave his past behind, memories of a drunken mother and ass-kickings by the boyfriend of the month would always resurface.

A tear in the time/space continuum would be nice.

November 24.

The following day would be January 2.

No more "Happy ThanksChristmaHanuKwaanzakahdan Years Day".

His uber non-holiday would kick the hell out of Seth's festivities.

Sounds like a plan….

He tugged on the zipper of his grey hoodie. The breeze had picked up off the ocean. The waves reacted, their gentle rolling now crashing… assaulting the shore line, sending its cold spray towards him.

"Is this a private party?"

Ryan looked up. Alex stood behind him, shoes and purse in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

"Where's Seth?"

She took a drag from her cigarette, slowly exhaling smoke from her nose.

"Probably fucking Summer's brains out in the back of her Beemer… Mind if I join you?"

Ryan straightened out the blanket he was sitting on before Alex gracelessly sat down, her legs splayed, making sure Ryan caught a glimpse of her thong before she drew her legs together. She searched her purse, pulling out a package of Camels and a bottle of Stoli she had lifted from the party. She offered a cigarette to Ryan before she lit a new one to replace the other she'd dropped in the sand.

"No thanks…."

Alex held the bottle out in front of him. Ryan shook his head, trying to shut out last year's memories of a vodka-fueled Marissa.

"Sorry." She snarked. "We can't all be saints… Not like you…"

Unscrewing the cap, she brought the bottle to her lips, enjoying the burn as it slid down her throat.

Ryan chose to ignore the remark. He'd been called a lot of things, but "a saint" sure as hell wasn't one of them.

"So why aren't you up there with the rest of… "_them?"_ Alex spat out disdainfully. "Or are you doing your Vespers, Saint Ryan?"

Ryan knocked the bottle from her hand, watching as the clear liquid vanished into the sand.

"Oooh… Did I hit a nerve? Are you afraid I'm going to lead you down the "Highway to Hell"? That's an AC/DC reference… Not that you'd know that from living in your trust fund bubble…"

Ryan knew if he'd been sober he'd have let the comment slide. Shit, if Alex had been sober… She probably would have said it anyway. From their last meeting at a Killer's concert, she knew he wasn't into a lot of music. And yeah… she hit a nerve…

"What the fuck is your problem? You don't know me… You don't know anything about me… If you're pissed at Seth, take it up with him…"

"I don't have to know you… You're all alike. You have no clue what the real world is like… You live in Newport… You go to a school that costs more than I make in a year. Your mom and Dad buy you what ever your little heart desires. You've never had to work for anything… It's all been handed to you…"

To her surprise, Ryan laughed, but it was a sarcastic and bitter sound.

"Yeah, that's it… You got it in one…"

"Awwwww. What's the matter? Santa didn't leave an XJ7 under the tree for you? You have to share Mumsie's Range Rover with Seth instead….?"

Ryan pushed himself off the blanket, standing with his arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Shut the fuck up! You can say what you want about me, but leave the Cohens out of this. You wanna play "poor and hard-done by?" Let me guess… Your parents didn't like your boyfriend, weren't too happy about the tattoo… wanted to know where you were, who you were hanging out with… gave you a curfew…worried about your grades… got into your face when you wanted to play "Little Miss Bad Ass". So you left 'cause they had too many expectations…"

Ryan drew a quick breath and then another.

"How'm I doing so far?"

"You're a prick…."

"What's the matter? Truth hurt?" His chest was pounding.

Alex got to her feet.

"Bastard!" She screamed, inches from Ryan's face.

"So I've been told…" Ryan said in a low voice.

For a moment, the sound of his rapid breathing eclipsed that of the pounding surf.

"You know what? I'm done…" Ryan turned to walk back to the house.

"Ryan…?"

Just as he looked back at Alex, her mouth found his, kissing him, her tongue parting his teeth, exploring the insides of his mouth. She stepped in closer, leaving no space between the two of them.

Drawing back she murmured "Don't go… I don't want to be alone…"

Ryan knew what she wanted. A "no strings attached" fuck. No commitment, just a one time deal. He pulled her back towards him, invading her mouth, his fingers slipping under her panties…playing inside her.

Alex wrapped her legs around his waist as Ryan lowered her on the blanket. He ran his hands under her blouse, pulling up on the fabric as he sought out her breasts, deftly undoing the clasps of her bra. His mouth left hers as he found what he wanted. She moaned as his tongue traveled down her neck, her shoulders, taking over for his hands as they moved lower on her body.

Alex removed her hand from Ryan's ass, fumbling in her purse for a condom. She could feel his zipper straining as she freed him from his pants.

"Are you sure?" He managed to ask before all sense of cognizant thought left him. As she slipped the condom on him, Alex whispered her consent.

Her wet thong now lay beneath her as Ryan ran his fingers up her inner thigh. She gently pushed his hands away, instead shifting her body to allow him to enter. She wanted, no, she needed him to fill the emptiness inside her. Alex shuddered as he penetrated, her body matching his rhythm as he pushed into her. She held on tightly, arching her back to allow him to thrust deeper.

She didn't want him to be gentle. She moaned as she experienced the pleasurable pain he was giving her. She didn't want love. She wanted anything but that. Ryan had seen through her façade, catching a glimpse of the real Alex . Now as his eyes locked onto hers, she could see the pain in his eyes. His face free of the carefully crafted mask he always wore.

She felt her body tense up, her breathing coming in shallow gasps, her body responding in a way it hadn't for a long time. She was losing herself to an orgasm more forceful than she'd ever experienced. A guttural cry escaped from her throat as Ryan continued to pound into her until his release matched hers.

They lay there, not speaking, no longer looking at each other. Ryan gently eased himself off Alex, removed the condom, pulling his boxers and jeans back up. He watched silently as Alex rearranged her disheveled clothing, stuffing her panties and bra in her purse. Wordlessly she gathered her shoes, stopping only to kiss him quickly on the cheek before she left him alone on the beach, watching the waves roll into the shore.


End file.
